


You Idiot

by Sasha_BrausIsmyhero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_BrausIsmyhero/pseuds/Sasha_BrausIsmyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikasa's such an idiot"<br/>"Annie's such an idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow-ish build. High school and drama or whatever you disgusting children do in school.

"What are you? An Easter Island statue?"

"You're one to talk. You look like The Hulk mated with a geisha or something."

"That's funny coming from someone who looks like a nose with legs."

"Still better than you and that freaky growth coming out of your neck."

Mikasa felt her eyebrow tick as she resisted the urge to touch her scarf. She wouldn't allow herself to be visibly bothered by the blonde and her snide remarks. Charcoal grey eyes battled silently with frosty blue with the insults hanging heavily in the air. Someone cleared their throat next to her and she broke the electric eye contact to look at the source of the incredibly uncomfortable noise. 

Armin stared at her with  uncertainty when she looked at him. Her expression did not change though she softened her gaze slightly. He cleared his throat again and smiled brightly, as if he were trying to clear the tense fog. "So, Mikasa, are you coming or not?" 

They had been sitting in the cafeteria for lunch when Reiner mentioned that he was throwing a party. He had explained through mouthfuls of ham sandwich that he was inviting them all because his parents wouldn't be home for the weekend and there would be enough alcohol to go around. Mikasa had been about to accept the invitation when Annie had quietly said something about there being no room for bulky losers. It had turned into quiet jabs gradually getting louder and more heated although neither of them looked anything but bored. No one had the courage to interrupt them until the tense lull in verbal assault. Even Eren was staring desperately into his mashed potatoes, so he wouldn't make eye contact.  _ **No one**_ got in their way.

Mikasa didn't even hesitate before confirming and stood as the warning bell rang. She and Annie had this class together and it had been a silent challenge to get there before her every time. She made her way down the hall, her long legs carrying her farther than Annie's short ones. Everything they did involving each other was a contest. They wanted to see who could do more, handle more, until one of them breaks. It hasn't happened yet and no one is really sure what will happen then. 

Their eyes locked on opposite sides of the hall. Mikasa saw Annie dodge swiftly around oncoming hall traffic and swiftly move toward the door.  _No. I have to keep fighting. If I don't fight I can't win or something like that._ She lunged forward, stoic expression still in place. They were both neck and neck for the door. Someone shouted something across the hall that started a plague of cruel sounding laughter. Mikasa stopped suddenly realizing that Annie was no longer racing. Sharp grey eyes scanned the crowded hall until they landed on the small blonde girl. Her face was flushed red and her hands were fisted by her sides. As soon as their eyes met she seemed to snarl at Mikasa and pushed her way into the room first, slamming her backpack on her desk.  _  
_

_What's wrong?_

_What happened?_

_Why do you look like you're about to cry?_

Of course Mikasa didn't ask that. Instead she sat at her own desk, glancing occasionally at Annie whose expression was as bored as ever though she was tapping her foot under the desk rhythmically. When the bell rang Annie was gone before Mikasa could even get out of her seat. She didn't show up for the rest of their classes that day. She stopped Armin and Bertholdt in the halls. 

"You both know Annie, right?" When they nodded hesitantly she pushed on. "Do you know why she's acting so weird?"

They shook their heads and Armin spoke up. "Why? What happened?"

Mikasa tugged on her scarf thoughtfully. "We were trying to get to class first and someone yelled something in the hall and she just stopped and looked upset."

"Who's upset?" Eren struggled into view as Jean held him in a choke hold. Reiner followed close behind with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Annie," Bertholdt was sweating again, "Mikasa, you said someone said something?"

"Yeah, from across the hall."

"It was probably Thomas and his horde, then." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They like to make fun of her acne."

She cringed inwardly. Annie was one of the unlucky ones who hadn't grown but had still produced all the oil necessary. It had resulted in a vicious battle between her and her face using god knows what to fend off the cursed spots. 

"Really? Just a little remark about her face brings her down?" Eren laughed loudly and wheezed when Jean tightened the hold. "Maybe she's not as tough as we thought." 

Mikasa stared at him blankly until he began to squirm uncomfortably and apologized.  _No. She's tough. Tougher than a lot of people._ She remembered the look on her face when it happened. The way she looked angry and vulnerable all at once. The cute way her nose wrinkled.  _Wait, what?_ She remembered it clearly. Whenever she was irritated her nose would wrinkle. It was her tell. Even when she would stay straight faced her nose would wrinkle ever so slightly. Mikasa felt heat rising to her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Everyone has a weakness, Eren. Yours is your anger, and Annie just happens to be sensitive about her face." She was so thankful her voice was as calm as it normally was. 

Eren nodded as best he could with Jean's arm around his neck, looking humbled. "Sorry, Kasa," He choked out. Jean nodded behind him, glaring at the back of his head.

"What are you even doing?" Armin had finally spoken up after gaping at the two struggling in the hall. 

"Well," Jean started, "Reiner, Eren, and I were walking down the hall on our way from class. Eren was being an idiot and Reiner was helping him, so nothing out of the ordinary right?" Eren growled an struggled against Jean. "So, this asshole," He choked Eren for emphasis, "Tripped right into Mr. Levi." The group flinched at the name. "Knocked his coffee onto his shirt and he gave us  _both_ ," He grit his teeth and struggled not to kill Eren, "detention for a week."

Reiner looked like he was suffocating behind them. His face was red and his shoulders were heaving with suppressed laughter. Armin sent him a pointed look laced with amusement. "Reiner, is that really what happened?"

"Yeah, except," He choked back strangled laughter. "Eren tripped on my foot that I just happened to put in front of him while I was walking." Eren and Jean turned simultaneously to face him. "P-pure coincidence, heh." Now Reiner was the one sweating nervously. Bertholdt watched him with pity in his eyes.

He could barely turn to run before Eren and Jean pounced on him, yelling something about how they would have to clean the whole school with a toothbrush for a week. While Armin and Bert roared with laughter, Mikasa slipped away to head home before Eren. She loved her brother, but she wasn't waiting around for him to get out of one of Levi's detention. She turned a corner quickly and nearly knocked into a small blonde figure. 

"Watch it, Ackerman," Her voice was bored but it was laced with annoyance.

They stared at each other. She couldn't help but admire the way Annie's eyes weren't just one shade of blue. Annie began to look the slightest bit uncomfortable under her apathetic expression. Mikasa blinked slowly, managing to keep a straight face while fighting a blush. It was quiet for a few moments longer.

"Whatever you say, Leonhardt," She sighed inwardly, relieved for the second time today about her voice.

Annie grunted and trudged deeper into the school, away from her. Mikasa rolled her eyes when she passed and finally walked out the doors. She reached in her pocket for her iPod and frowned. She had her phone, but her iPod and earbuds were nowhere to be found. She groaned, vaguely remembering using it in drawing class, and hurried back into the school to get it. 

Muffled voices greeted her when she turned down the art hall. They were coming from the drawing room. When she reached the door she could make out a mocking tone and brutish cackling followed by another, more familiar voice. Mikasa opened the door to see exactly what she expected. Thomas and his idiots were crowded around Annie, who looked vaguely uninterested except for her clenched fists and tense form. 

Thomas turned to see who had joined them. A sly grin covered his face when he saw Mikasa. "Oh look, Leonhardt, Ackerman came to help us play connect the dots with your face." 

Mikasa wanted to punch him right where he stood, but she stifled the urge. Obviously, he assumed that since she and Annie were always at each other's throats, she would want to get in on the bullying. Her face was blank as she strolled next to Annie. She glared up at her with a look that would have frozen anyone else solid. Mikasa had to fight a small smile when she saw her face.  _There's that wrinkle. She's pissed._ She allowed herself a small smirk, Annie's brows scrunched as she glowered at the taller girl.  _Good._

"Wow, Annie. I didn't think these evolutionary rejects would give you so much trouble." Annie's eyes widened slightly as she betrayed the slightest bit of surprise.

"Yeah, well, I don't make it a habit to fight the mentally challenged." 

The loud guffaws from the idiots slowly turned into disgruntled grumbles as they realized Mikasa wouldn't help them. Thomas stepped forward so he and Mikasa were nearly chest to chest. "What was that?"

Mikasa kept her bored grey eyes locked on his. "I think he's deaf too."

Annie snorted derisively. "It's probably a good thing, since he can't tell how stupid he sounds." Thomas' group chuckled nervously, waiting for their leader.

His face was turning red and his fists clenched at his sides. "What are you? The freak super hero wannabe squad?" He barked out a laugh. "I mean we've got Captain Pizza Face and Commander Stone Scarf." He glanced back at his group and laughed. They looked a little embarrassed for him, but offered what sounded vaguely like a chuckle. 

"What are they doing in here, anyway?" Mikasa kept her tone light, but her eyes were now boring holes into Thomas' skull.

"I came to get my work from Ms. Ral, they came in after me and started pushing me around and talking out of their asses," She shrugged and sent a defiant look to the taller girl, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

She didn't comment, just continued to stare at the boy in front of her. He was obviously beginning to crumble under her stare. The room's silence was broken after a long moment. "Pushed you around?" Her voice was smooth and hard, laced with the vaguest hint of venom.  _Annie could definitely handle herself in a fight against them. I shouldn't even be angry. I should be laughing at the thought._ But she  _was_ angry and she  _was not_ laughing. 

She could practically feel Annie's confusion. "Yeah. So what?" She glanced between Mikasa and the now terrified boy. "I could've kicked their asses if I thought they were worth the effort."

"L-look, Ackerman, it was a mistake." He laughed nervously, "An unfortunate coincidence."

"Kinda like your birth," She said it so smoothly and calmly that it took everyone a second to register what they heard.

Annie, at this point, was struggling not to laugh. Thomas looked stunned as he and his group shuffled out the door, mumbling something about how they were too busy to deal with them. Mikasa walked over to the table she had used during class and gathered her missing iPod. She could feel Annie's eyes on her as she started toward the door. 

"Why did you do that?" Annie's tone was bored but the confusion was obvious in her features. 

Mikasa shrugged. "That was too far. You know, them making fun of your acne like that."

She nodded silently watched Mikasa with something more than boredom. "See you at the party, then." She exited the room without looking back.

Mikasa allowed herself a small smile and busied herself with her scarf. "Yeah." She knew it was a thank you. "See you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiots at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from Annie's pov this time. I'll switch back and forth between chapters.

As soon as she walked through the door Reiner had shoved a cup of beer in her hands and pushed her into the living room. It was done so quickly and smoothly she could only guess that he and Bert had practiced just for this moment. A dozen sets of eyes landed on her as soon as she was so unceremoniously thrown in. The room was silent for a moment before two people leapt toward her excitedly. 

It took all her strength not to punch those idiots in the face when they both fell to their knees and hugged her waist. "AAAAAANNNIIEEEEEEE!" They shouted in unison and rubbed their faces in her stomach. 

"Off," It was one word, but her hard tone and the way she stood tense was enough to make them release her.

"Aww c'mon, Annie," Sasha was grinning at her cheerily, "We just missed you." 

Connie nodded, a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. A long brown wig balanced on his bald head. "Yeah, Annie. Why can't we say hi to our long lost friend?"

Annie stared at them blankly. "I literally saw you yesterday."

They clasped their hands in front of them and leaned toward her still smiling. "But which one of us is Connie," said Sasha.

"And which one of us is Sasha," said Connie, batting his eyelashes. 

Armin and Marco swooped in to save them from the increasingly annoyed Annie. "Hey, Annie. Take a seat, we're just hanging out." Marco smiled warmly as he restrained a struggling Connie.

Annie nodded and found her way to the armchair she sat in every time she was here. She took a swig of her beer and glanced over at Mikasa with an uninterested stare. Between them was Eren, Marco, and Jean. Mikasa was leaning against the bottom of the couch, taking sips of her drink as she watched Eren and Jean argue about something stupid. Marco sat between them looking uncomfortable and defeated. Annie could see the vague amusement in Mikasa's eyes as he shot her stares, pleading for help. She looked up and met Annie's gaze, who, instead of acting like she wasn't looking, kept eye contact until she took another mouthful of beer.

Before she could start to feel weird, Reiner burst into the room with assorted bottles of alcohol and announced that they would be playing some games. 

"ALRIGHT, GUYS!" He was yelling in his excitement, "WE'RE GOING TO WATCH MEAN GIRLS AND TAKE SHOTS!"

Armin squirmed nervously and raised his hand, "Uh, what are the rules?"

Reiner's eyes flashed with mischief as he popped in the DVD, "Take a shot every time you laugh. Take a shot every time one of those legendary lines pops up. Take a shot whenever Regina's mom tries to be 'hip'. Take a shot whenever you want to slap Regina." Armin began to look more and more hopeless, slowly dropping his hand, as Reiner continued. "And finally take a shot whenever Cady relates something to Africa." He clapped twice loudly and beamed at them. "Alright, guys, gather 'round."

Annie pulled herself up from her chair and settled next to Reiner and Bert on the floor. They were all crowded around the alcohol on the coffee table. Mikasa sat on the end opposite Annie, next to Eren and an uncomfortable looking Armin. Bored blue eyes stared into quiet charcoal as the movie started. Within the first five minutes everyone had taken at least two shots. She noticed Mikasa took Armin's for him. 

By the time they were halfway through the movie Sasha was braiding Connie's wig and humming a nonspecific tune loudly. Eren and Jean were trying to see who could laugh the loudest, requiring them to take more shots. Marco couldn't stop laughing at them. Reiner was holding a slurred conversation with Ymir, who had shown up with Christa not long after the movie started. Annie took her shots quietly, though she was beginning to feel the effects. 

Eren laughed loudly and clapped Mikasa on the shoulders. "HOLY SHIT KASA, I DIN'T KNOW YOU COULD HOLD YER DRINKS SO GOOD!" He didn't seem to be aware he was screaming. "I BET EV'N ANNIE COULDN' KEEP UP!"

A small smile formed on Mikasa's face. "Yeah I bet she couldn't." She sent a challenging look her way.

_Oh hell no._ She wasn't drunk yet, and she wasn't about to let Mikasa get the better of her. "Alright, 'Kasa'," She smirked at the blush forming on the taller girl's cheeks. "Let's see what you can do then." 

Eren cheered and poured out twenty shots for each of them. "GUY'S C'MERE THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A CONTEST."

Of course everyone gathered around because everyone wanted to see a contest between those two. They sat in a circle around the table, movie forgotten. Ymir started everyone placing bets on who would give first.

Mikasa took two quick shots and nodded to Annie. She knocked back three and glared back at her. They sat in silence, drinking as the others cheered and encouraged them. Annie swore she could hear Reiner yelling about how well she could hold her own drinks. Soon they were down to their last two drinks. She felt herself swaying slightly and resisted the urge to close her eyes. She saw Mikasa's flushed cheeks and hooded eyes when she downed her last two. She sent a sloppy nod to Annie who in turn knocked back her own. The room was completely silent. Annie turned slowly to see everyone gaping at them.

Jean spoke up first. "They're still going after twenty shots." His eyes were wide as he looked on in awe. 

She couldn't help it, she smiled. The room gasped collectively. It was a terribly strange sight. Not even Bert and Reiner had seen her smile in all the years they'd known her. Annie looked back at Mikasa still smiling and started laughing loudly. Her shoulders shook and she couldn't stop even when tears were streaming down her face. A foreign noise mixed with her laugh and when she looked Mikasa's face was in the table and her shoulders were heaving. She slapped her hand on the table and looked up at Annie with her own stupid looking grin. As soon as they made eye contact they were both thrown into a fit of hysterical cackling. Annie was nearly screaming. Mikasa snorted a few times. The people surrounding them had scooted back from them as if the pure oddity of them laughing would kill them. 

As soon as they had calmed down to occasional chuckles and gasps, Reiner finally spoke up. "What the fuck, guys." 

Annie managed to get a weak hold on her normally stoic face as she glanced at Reiner. "What?"

They all seemed at a loss for words. Marco cleared his throat and smiled at them all. "Hey, let's play another game."

Connie cheered from on top of Sasha's shoulders. "YEAH! LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Yes! Excellent idea, Connie!" Armin, who had managed to get himself drunk with a few beers, slapped him on the back. He lifted an empty beer bottle in the air as if it were the Olympic torch.

"I'm out," Annie began to push herself back to the chair she had been in before.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder. "No way, Annie," Reiner tried to look serious as he stared down at her. "You've never even kissed anyone and no one is leaving until it happens."

"Reiner, I swear to god I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

He dragged her back into the circle, "That's the spirit. Alright, I'll spin first." His large hand reached out and gave the bottle a clumsy spin. Everyone snickered quietly when it landed on Eren. "Alright, man. Let's get it over with." He started toward him.

"NO WAY I'M KISSING YOU, MA-MMPH!!" He was promptly silenced by Reiner giving him a chaste, but firm, kiss on the lips. "I fucking hate you, man."

Reiner waved him off and passed the bottle next to him to Bert. He spun and got Reiner, who laughed and kissed him happily on the lips. "Much better than that loser." He gestured over to a sulking Eren.

They went in a circle. Armin kissed Sasha, who couldn't stop laughing. Connie managed a sloppy kiss on Sasha's cheek. Ymir got Reiner, but kissed Christa instead. Christa got Armin, but Ymir got there first. Eren got Armin, and they blushed too hard to look at each other after. Finally Mikasa spun and got Annie. 

Reiner elbowed her in the side and wiggled his eyebrows. She stared at the bottle on the floor with hard eyes, willing it to explode with just the power of her vision. Jean mumbled that they should get on with it so he could spin. Annie looked up at Mikasa, her gaze blank. Mikasa looked at her the same way.

"Chicken." That one word silenced the whole room. They gaped at Mikasa, who had dared to utter the forbidden word. 

Annie stared at her, absolutely astounded.  _Did she really just do that?_ Mikasa stared back at her with eyes that said 'I really just did that'. She sighed and scooted over in front of Mikasa. She pulled herself and the girl in front of her up to their knees. Their faces were close. She could feel the taller girl's breath on her cheek.  _Quick kiss and then it's over. Like ripping off a band aid. Or getting a shot. Or starting a nuclear war._ Annie wrapped her hand in Mikasa's scarf and stared at it for a moment, building the courage to just get it over with. Their eyes met. Mikasa's intense and dark patiently watching Annie's inner struggle through her blue-gray eyes. Annie hesitated before tugging the scarf to bring their faces closer. She cold feel the heat of her skin with how close they were. Slowly, as if to not alarm anyone (mostly herself), Annie tipped her head up and pressed her lips to Mikasa's soft ones. They were warm and smooth. Mikasa had slid her hand up to cup the side of Annie's face, and began to move her lips ever so slowly. Annie gasped quietly and moved with her. They did nothing but move their lips for a few moments before Annie felt teeth gently graze her lower lip. Without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck and pulled her in closer. They were calm and quiet, despite the pounding in Annie's chest. She allowed Mikasa access when she felt her slick tongue slide across her lips. She tasted like alcohol and something sweet, somehow personal. Annie kissed her back, slipping her tongue against the tall girl's and nipping her lips. She was jolted from her trance like state when a whimper invaded her ears as Mikasa gently sucked on her tongue. 

She opened her eyes just as heated, dark ones opened in front of her. Annie breathed heavily as heat soared into her face. She moved quickly back from Mikasa when she identified the whimper as her own. She noticed her kissing partner looked similarly flustered and allowed herself to look around the room. Everyone seemed to release a collective breath that they had all been holding since the kiss started. They were all wise enough not to say anything. Slowly, she went back to her place and stared at the ground while the game started up again.

_That was..._

_Wonderful_

_Warm_

_Sweet_

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts.

_That was fine._

The blonde raised her head to look over at the dark haired girl. She was already watching her. They held each other's gaze. It was no longer challenging, but questioning.  _What the hell just happened? Why did I like that? She annoys the shit out of me._ They were both lost in their own thoughts long enough for Reiner to nudge her shoulder.

"Yo, everyone's spending the night here. You can take your chair. Bert and I are getting blankets." His voice was tired. The previous excitement had obviously worn off. Looking around she could tell that everyone couldn't wait to just sleep the alcohol off. 

"Okay, thanks." Annie got up to go curl up in her favorite chair. She saw Mikasa curled in a pile with Armin and Eren. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was already steady. There wasn't any time to be confused about the stuffy feeling in her chest. Annie was out before Reiner even covered her with the blanket. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are both fucking ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys.  
> I'm working on a few fics right now so I'm not going to post as often, but post I will.

_ Ms. Ral, why the fuck?  _

Mikasa sat stiffly across from Annie. Her shoulders ached from the tension she wasn't even conscious of as she led her pencil in smooth curves across the paper. Annie was in a similar state, though it seemed she was trying her hardest not to look at the dark haired girl unless completely necessary. 

Ms. Ral, their drawing instructor, had insisted on a partner portrait for the end of the year project. Mikasa and Annie had been forced together as the only ones left alone. It seemed their reputations as stone cold statues had scared everyone else off. 

Dark eyes bored into the paper as she tried to remember the blonde's face without actually looking up to see her. She followed her usual steps in her drawing. Light outline, darker details, finish and perfect it. Biting back a defeated sigh, she glanced up at the girl, whose face was unfortunately turned down to the paper.

_ Now I have to ask her to look at me. _

She felt a small bead of sweat slide down her temple.

_ No, she'll think I'm desperate or something stupidly ridiculous like that. _

Mikasa stared hopelessly at the top of the her head. The roots of her hair were an almost indistinguishably darker blonde. 

_ Fascinating. _

Blonde bangs hung in her face as she concentrated on the task at hand. 

_ Holy shit.  _ Mikasa's eyes widened when she saw the slight scrunch of her nose.  _She does it when she focuses too. That's._

She felt warmth creeping into her face.

_ Adorable.  _

Ever since that party she hadn't been able to deny how attracted she was to Annie any longer. She had known she was a lesbian ever since the end of middle school, and had realized her infatuation with Annie in the first year of high school. At first it had seemed like a physical thing. Mikasa had noticed the way Annie's hips swayed when she walked. Her breasts, though hidden by the bulky hoodie she wore, always seemed to beg for Mikasa's eyes. Her small frame and lithe body. Mikasa blamed hormones and the cursed age of puberty, but realized as time grew that it was more than physical. She admired the way Annie carried herself, strong and proud. She noticed her eyes were the coldest shade of blue, but could be set ablaze by a challenge. The way they worked against each other was incredible enough, but the way they worked together was probably a new wonder of the world. She had noticed it when they had taken on Thomas and his groupies. Annie defied every dumb blonde stereotype and Mikasa loved it.

Mikasa cleared her throat suddenly and looked back down at her paper to give her blush time to fade. 

"Ackerman, I need your face."

She immediately slid her blank expression back on and glanced up at Annie. "Sorry, what was that?" 

Annie's gray-blue eyes connected with her nearly black ones. Mikasa swore she saw a flicker of some emotion in those eyes before it was smothered again by the trademark look of disinterest. "Just keep your head like that, I have to get your stupid face down."

She snorted and stared the blonde down as she studied Mikasa's face. Her head only lowered to sketch out the barest of details. Mikasa forced herself to look past Annie to some faraway point on the wall. She couldn't afford to look at her right now, her battle against the heat struggling to her cheeks would be a lost cause after that. 

"Alright, I've got all of it for now," Annie looked up from her paper at last.

"Okay now I need your face, stay like that. I never thought I'd be drawing a giant nose, but I guess there's a first time for everything," Mikasa kept her tone light, though she watched the other girl carefully for a rise.

"Mikasa, if you draw me as a nose I swear on Eren's quickly approaching grave I will strangle you with your fucking scarf," Her tone was bored, but her eyes shone fire.

"I'm just going for accuracy here," She shrugged.

"Just get what you need fast. School ends in ten minutes. I'm not staying late for some stupid abs with legs." 

"When have you ever even seen my stomach?"

"You know what? This is stupid. Just draw my face." Mikasa regarded the pink shading her cheeks curiously and decided against further instigation.

Her hand moved in soft strokes, dragging the pencil along the paper. She glanced up often to confirm a shape or positioning. Soon, all that was left were the nose and eyes. Mikasa always saved the eyes for last, because they said everything and took a large portion of drawing time. When she looked up this time she saw Annie's look of mild impatience. She sketched out the basic outline of her nose. The blonde was at a slight angle so the sharp curve was more prominent. Her outline, except for the eyes, was complete for now.

"All done. You can move now." She began to pack up her materials to leave.

Ms. Ral clapped her hands together at the front of the room. "Alright, class, it seems we're out of time. I recommend doing this in your own time as well. You won't have to rush so much in class." The strawberry blonde sent everyone a kind smile and wished them a good evening.

Mikasa took her time gathering everything as students hurried out, eager to head home. She usually walked home with Eren and Armin, so she didn't have to worry about catching a bus.

"Miss Ackerman, would you please lock up for me today?" Ms. Ral stood before her, looking anxious to leave. She was married to the eccentric anatomy and physiology teacher Ms. Zoe, and obviously wanted to hurry to her.

Mikasa offered a small smile as she agreed and wished her teacher a good night. A hurried thank you met her ears as the drawing instructor hurried out excitedly. She left her bag on her table while she tidied the room, straightening tables, gathering loose papers. An unfamiliar noise behind her alerted her to someone else in the room. Mikasa turned and paused, mouth agape, at the absurd sight before her.

Annie had picked up one of the brooms and began sweeping the art debris from the floor. Mikasa stared at her in silence for a moment before her curiosity overcame her. "Annie, what are you doing?" 

The blonde met her gaze and shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured I owed you from when you went after Thomas with me." 

"You don't owe me anything. Didn't you say something about not wanting to stick around for walking abs or something?"

She couldn't miss the pink flush that bloomed on Annie's cheeks. "Shut up. Just accept the help. Besides, we need to talk about where to go to do our project."

Her stomach did some absurd twist at the thought of alone time with the blonde. "We could go to my house," her voice was blessedly steady, "I live with Eren and Armin though. It can get pretty loud." 

Annie swept up the last of the clutter into a pan and dumped it in the garbage. "If we went to my house my dad would probably want to search you for drugs and do a background check or something. Even then he wouldn't leave us alone and would most likely point out what he thought we were doing wrong." Her voice was laced with bitterness. 

"He sounds like an ass," Mikasa offered quietly. Annie snorted and bit her lip to contain a smile. "Let's get some ice cream at Titans and talk about it there. I'll buy. Eren and Armin will be fine without me."

"Are you asking me out, Ackerman?" Everything about her screamed boredom, but Mikasa managed to find something more like interest hidden there.

"Of course not," She rolled her eyes, "I just want to get ice cream and discuss. It's perfectly platonic." 

After Annie acquiesced, they locked up the room and made their way to Titans. It was a small establishment with few customers but it was Mikasa's favorite place for ice cream. They decided to sit outside in the late May evening. Annie had gotten moosetracks and Mikasa mint chocolate chip. Their silence was comfortable for awhile, just enjoying their ice cream. 

"We could go to the park to draw," Annie offered.

"This time of year the park would be crowded with little kids," Mikasa shook her head and sighed, "I guess my house would be the best idea."

"Would your parents be okay with that?" She was wearing her disinterested look again, though her voice seemed more wary.

"The Jaegers live over seas, so Eren, Armin, and I have the house to ourselves," She saw the confused look that briefly spread across Annie's face, "Eren's parents adopted me when I was eight. They've always been very kind to me, but," She paused for a moment, struggling, and stared at the table, "I can't bring myself to refer to them as my parents. They aren't my mom and dad."

It was silent for a minute. Mikasa eventually looked up at Annie, whose storm-colored eyes were locked on her. Neither of them had ever spoken like this before. Not to each other and not to anyone else. The air was heavy with the tension surrounding them. 

"My mother died in childbirth and I know my dad blames me for it, because he's told me," Annie blurted out, finally breaking the silence. Her normally cool gaze was filled with hurt and shame.

Mikasa nearly choked on the last of her cone when she heard the confession. She quickly went from shock directly to rage when she finally managed to process what she was told.

_How could he do that to her? She already missed her mom, and that cruel bastard added to it._  She wanted to strangle the him. She'd never been so angry before. 

Her silence must have been too long because panic was slowly added to the turmoil she saw in the blonde. 

"It couldn't have been your fault, you were just being born," Mikasa rushed her words, trying desperately to contain her anger, "If you had come out wielding a sword with a confession tattooed on you, then maybe I can see the blame being put on you."

The blonde girl gaped at her, shocked. She took this opportunity to continue. "Besides I'm sure your mother wouldn't have wanted him to treat you that way. I'm sure she loved you dearly," Her lips quirked to manage a small smile, "And I'm sure she would be proud today to see how wonderful you've turned out." Mikasa glanced away, slightly embarrassed by what she'd said.

"Anyway, it's getting late and Eren's probably being restrained by Armin at this point." She  gathered the used napkins and threw them away, before she finally looked at Annie. 

Her blonde head was bowed as she sat with hunched, shaking shoulders. Every few seconds she would sniffle quietly. 

_Oh God is she crying?_

Mikasa felt panic rush through her as a particularly violent sob wracked her small body.

_What do I do?_

She couldn't even think through the cluster of emotions exploding through her brain.

_You're so stupid, just hold her._ The more logical part of her finally took over and saved her from embarrassment. 

She sat in the empty space next to Annie, waiting silently to be sent away. When she wasn't, she hesitated and slowly wrapped her arms around the girl's shaking frame. She leaned into Mikasa's awkward hug, and sobbed quietly into her shoulder. The blonde felt so small and delicate in her arms, but she knew Annie was strong. Mikasa rubbed her back softly and didn't say anything. 

Finally, the last of the sniffs and gasps had quieted. Annie was leaning against her quietly, seemingly gathering herself.

"I swear to God, Ackerman," Her throat was raw from all the crying, making her voice sound scratchy, "If you tell anyone I cried, I'm going to beat your head in with a rock."

Mikasa scoffed and released her from her embrace, "I don't think they'd believe me anyway. Besides," She sent a teasing look down at Annie, "I don't think noses have tear ducts."

Annie glared at her with slightly puffy eyes and practically growled, "You're dead to me."

"Shut up, Annie," A small smile graced her lips as she stood from the table, offering her hand to help the blonde stand.

Small fingers wrapped around hers and she pulled the girl up from her seat. The sun was beginning to set, and the breeze carried a vague chill. 

"Your house after school, then?" Annie's normal bored expression had taken over again.

They began walking in the direction of their houses as Mikasa nodded her agreement. 

For some reason Annie held her hand until they parted ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots draw. The idiots see. And the idiots do something a little less idiotic.

"Annie, come on," Eren whined, "Fight with me, pleeeeease."

They had been sitting on the couch watching some MMA match on TV when Eren decided he wanted to try. He had non stop prodded them all to fight with him, even going so far as to tell Annie that he would go easy on her. For an hour now he had begged pitifully, each attempt to rouse the other three into a fight was more and more obnoxious.

Annie had grown much more comfortable around the trio as she continued to spend time at Mikasa's house. They had finally finished their drawings today, but had agreed not to show them to each other until they had to present in class the next day. It had obviously been a mistake to agree to watch TV with Eren and Armin.

Eren decided to take matters into his own hands and threatened to unplug the TV. When no one reacted objectively, he then threatened to cut off the WiFi. The gasp of pure horror from Armin on her right made her stand then. 

"Fine, Eren," Her voice held her trademark tone of disinterest, but her storm cloud eyes shot flames, "I'll fight you."

Eren whooped excitedly, "YES! Mikasa, you'll be the ref. Help me move everything out of the way."

With a sigh, the dark haired girl stood and helped pull everything out of the way. Once finished, Eren bounced on his heels in the makeshift ring across from a bored looking blonde. 

"Alright, rules," Mikasa stood between them. Her voice was smooth and firm, "No crotch shots, no rabbit punches, no biting or scratching, and for God's sake please don't actually hurt anyone. We don't need another hospital visit." She shot a dark look at Eren.

They both nodded and stepped closer to the center. Annie watched Eren pull himself into a stance. He had his arms and legs in all the right places. He was even bouncing on his heels a little. She was unimpressed as she moved into her own position. Fists raised just over her head, unless she fought someone closer to her size, body shots wouldn't be her main issue. Most of the weight was on her front leg with the back one resting calmly on the tips of her toes, preparing to use them to her advantage. She stood quietly, only the slightest bit of movement would be necessary. 

Mikasa kept her hand between them while backing away from the fight, "Let's have a good, clean match, okay?" They nodded once more, "Go."

As soon as Mikasa removed her hand, before Eren could even move, Annie stepped forward and smacked her hand onto Eren's forehead. Quicker than anyone could react, she swung her back leg at top speed, and kicked out Eren's legs from under him while pushing back on his head. He spun backwards and landed on his shoulders with his legs above his head. Annie had to contain a smile. He looked like an acrobat who had landed mid somersault.

"Are we through here?" She let an ounce of amusement leak into her voice. 

When Eren groaned his affirmative, she turned to move back to the couch. Armin gaped at her wide eyed, never having seen anything like it, even on the internet. Annie turned her head slightly to meet Mikasa's dark eyes. They shone with a mix of interest and amazement as they connected to the normally cold blue ones that now held a new fire.

"Annie, why don't you teach me those moves?" Her voice was smooth and warm.

Annie flicked her light blonde bangs out of her face before acknowledging the taller girl. Ever since the day at Titan's they had been closer, even warmer, to each other. Though their silent challenges were still there, they had grown to truly enjoy each other's company. Sometimes, instead of racing to class, they would walk together quietly. Bertholdt and Armin had noticed the change first, but neither had said anything, wanting to see where it went first.

She couldn't lie. She liked seeing Mikasa. They worked well together, and she got along with her even better than she did Bert or Reiner. Annie liked the way she spoke, with her smooth, calm voice. It made warmth spread in her stomach through her limbs.

_Mikasa._

Her dark, shoulder length hair looked so soft. Sometimes when a piece would fall across her face while she was drawing, Annie had to restrain herself from brushing it back.

_Oh God, Mikasa. P-please!_

She even dreamed of her. Except these dreams she wouldn't share with anyone. Especially not the ones where she could practically feel Mikasa's lips on her throat or her hands tangled in the now messy, black hair. Heat flared to her cheeks when she recalled waking up to her own moans of desperation. 

Finally, once she had reigned in the blush, she reacted to Mikasa's request, "Maybe another day." Close proximity to her would only make things worse.

The tall girl nodded, and helped her gather her things before she walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow, you abominable muscly freak," Annie allowed an inkling of warmth into her voice as she was pulled into a firm hug.

"Be careful going home, Nose-zilla," Mikasa laughed and released her.

"Your insults are starting to really suck, you know."

"Don't push your shortcomings on me."

"Fuck boy."

"Dick Sneeze."

They glared at each other for a moment in silence before Annie pulled the door open and stepped out. Her lips twitched in a smirk.

"That's funny coming from somebody who set a church on fire."

She broke into a run when Mikasa's face morphed into one of horror. 

"THAT WAS ONE TIME," Annie heard her yell after her and couldn't help but smile. 

 

The next day she and Mikasa sat in class waiting for their turn to present their drawings. Ms. Ral had allowed them to go last, because they were her most advanced students. Annie had never been nervous about her art before, but somehow, since she drew someone who had started to matter to her, she was bouncing her leg with anxiety. She could hardly focus as pair after pair stood before the class, forcing themselves to endure the constructive criticism. 

Their teacher had told them to pick a quote to put with their drawings. She said it would add to the affect if it was something especially insightful. Annie was unsure about her own quote. She remembered reading it in a book when she was young, but didn't know how Mikasa would react to it. By the time it was their turn to present, she had seen a countless number of quotes from Spongebob about friendship or something stupid like that, and she was thoroughly unimpressed. 

Heavy legs dragged her behind Mikasa to the front of the room. A bunch of eyes focused on her wasn't something she particularly liked. 

Ms. Ral cleared her throat, settling the room into silence, and smiled at Annie, "Alright, Ms. Leonhardt, show us what you've done."

She turned her back to the class, carefully pulling the drawing out of her portfolio. Seconds ticked by as she adjusted it into an upright position on the board in front of her. Sweat trickled down her temple.

_Is this what Bert feels like all the time?_

Turning back to the class, she stepped out of the way for them to see her handiwork, silently thanking her body for not spontaneously combusting on the spot.

Murmured praises and soft gasps of wonder reached her ears. The strawberry blonde woman took a moment to soak it in before speaking.

"Incredible use of charcoal _and_ watercolor, Ms. Leonhardt," Even she sounded impressed, "The perfect amount of smudging was used for each shadow. You seem to have brought her to life on paper. I can practically see her hair being moved by the wind. The quote was a wonderful choice as well." The class muttered a hushed agreement. Ms. Ral's eyes sparkled with excitement and pride. She had been teaching the two of them since third grade. 

Annie glanced at her own drawing, inwardly pleased and nervous for Mikasa's reaction all at once. She had drawn her as she had been that day at Titan's, only using her face for reference whenever they would work at the taller girl's house. She was turned slightly to the left, though she looked out at the room from the paper. Her raven hair seemed be teased by a soft breeze, as it fluttered across pale skin. Her crimson scarf held the only color on the page. Annie had used watercolor paints to get the textures and the shadows to perfection. Her small mouth was curved slightly at the corners giving her the barest hint of a smile. Deep, gray eyes held what Annie had seen as calm, content happiness. She hadn't seen it until they began hanging out, but she couldn't picture her any other way. 

The quote was short, though it spoke volumes.

_"My sorrow, when she's here with me, thinks these dark days of autumn rain are beautiful as days can be; she loves the bare, the withered tree; she walks the sodden pasture lane."  - Robert Frost_

She flicked her ice-lake eyes to the real Mikasa. She was standing off to the side, lips parted in a small 'O' as she gazed at the sketch. When her dark eyes met Annie's anxious blue, she returned her face to it's regular impassivity. 

 _Is that good?_ Annie mentally wrung her hands as she calmly took down her picture, allowing Mikasa to raise her own. Her expression of impeccable disinterest held strong against her inner turmoil.  _I can probably just brush the quote off as being meant for extra points for Ms. Ral._ _  
_

Again, she heard gasps and hushed whispers from the crowd. And again she turned and found herself staring at her likeness.

She didn't even hear Ms. Ral's praises to Mikasa, she was too busy staring at it. It was as if it was impossible to wrap her mind around. 

It was her. Obviously. But it was  _her_. Annie saw it herself. 

Light hair hung low on her face, casting a slight shadow over her trademark look of boredom. She saw how each shadow had been placed and shaded exactly. The drawing in front of her showed her things she had never noticed of herself before. Her nose, though slightly hooked and larger than average, had a barely there scrunch to it. 

_Do I really do that?_

She fought the heat climbing into her cheeks as she observed every line and crease and curve that she hadn't before. Mikasa had taken extreme care not to miss any aspect of her. Her lips were set in a firm line, but showed the natural quirk at the corners. 

_Do they actually curve like that?_

Her eyes widened when she saw what the other girl had done with her eyes. They held their same shape of dull disinterest, but the emotion within pinned her to the spot. It was a sadness that she recognized only from alone time. Not misery, nor grief, just a pulsing sadness she tried to only allow into her eyes when she was alone.

_Safe._

The word echoed in her mind. 

 _Is that how I feel?_ Undeniably so with Mikasa. 

The sadness wasn't the only thing there. There was something new. Something she hadn't seen before. The barest flicker of hope. 

_Does she see it even if I don't?_

Her gut twisted at the thought. Mikasa noticing what she didn't about herself was both terrifying and fascinating. Her breath hitched when she read the quote.

_"We’re all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love." - Robert Fulghum_

She couldn't look at Mikasa as she hurried back to their table to shove her things in her bag and leave just as the last bell of the school year rang. She heard the teacher congratulating them all and wishing them a wonderful summer as she rushed out the door. 

People were racing out of the school in their excitement to get home. Annie felt vaguely nauseous. Had leaving without saying anything been a bad idea? She couldn't help but wish she hadn't, but fear had over taken her. 

Finally, she pushed her way out of the school and into the warm, June air. Her short legs carried her off the grounds without her really controlling them. She stared at the sidewalk, unsure of where she was going, simply walking to walk. Her head was spinning with emotions she couldn't fully process. 

Eventually, her legs stopped, and she found herself in a park by her house. Annie's knees wobbled slightly with nerves as she made her way over to a bench and plopped herself down. She continued to stare at the ground in silence until a crunch of footsteps made her look up. Her heart nearly stopped. 

Mikasa stood a few feet away, an unreadable expression covering her face. They continued to stare until Mikasa finally spoke.

"I liked your drawing," Her voice was soft, as if she was worried Annie would run.

The blonde said nothing, just watched her with a blank face. Slowly, she stood and made to leave without a word. She felt a soft hand take hers and hold her in place. She turned and fixed Mikasa with an icy gaze.

"Why would you draw me like that?" Her voice shook slightly. She couldn't tell if it was anger or just nerves. 

"Like what?" Confusion.

Pressure that had been building in her was suddenly released.

"LIKE I FEEL ANYTHING!" She had blurted it out before she could stop herself. There was no turning back. She stood her ground, doing her best to not look like her stomach was doing the fucking hokey pokey. 

Mikasa stared at her for a moment. It was so rare to see her unsure of anything that Annie took a moment to inspect to look of utter dumbfoundedness on her face. She kind of looked like a fish gasping for air it couldn't breathe, when she kept opening and closing her mouth without actually speaking. With a growl of frustration, Mikasa tugged on her hand hard, and pulled her small form against her body. The blonde had no time to react before the taller girl tipped her jaw up and lowered her lips against Annie's.

Heart now pounding wildly in her chest, she was stunned into silence. She felt the warm press of Mikasa's lips on her own and had a close encounter with combustion for the second time today. When her lips moved, it sparked an intense heat in her abdomen. Unconsciously, she wrapped her hand in the girl's scarf to hold her in place as their lips moved together. Her soft gasp intertwined with Mikasa's quiet moan. Her lips parted when she felt her smooth tongue glide across her lower lip, allowing deeper access. They nipped at eachother's lips and slid their tongues where they had bitten. Mikasa's hand found its way under her shirt and pressed against her lower back with firm, warm pressure. Annie tugged on the scarf, a new feeling of desperate need coiled in her stomach, as she arched against the taller figure. 

Finally, they parted, breaths coming in short gasps. Mikasa's dark eyes burned intensely into her own boiling blue. It didn't seem to matter that they had been standing in a park, so blatantly obvious about their kissing.

"I know you feel something," Her voice was raspy from disuse. 

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she nodded, eyes still locked on the ones above her, "I do. I'm just not sure what, yet." Her voice shook with, neither with anger or nervousness.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Mikasa loosened her hold slightly, "I know it's summer now, and I know we have the same friends so we'll see each other at parties, but I was wondering if I could see you just because," She shifted her gray eyes away, uncomfortably.

Annie pulled herself away from Mikasa and glared up at her, "Jesus Christ, you stupid fucking orphan."

"What?"

She sighed and tugged on Mikasa's hand so they could walk home together. Annie ignored any questions she had until they fell into a comfortable, yet open, silence. Her heart didn't stop doing that weird thing with the palpitations until hours after she got home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, why are they so stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I had finals and college is boring.

Honestly, Mikasa hadn't even wanted to go to Marco's party. It was a beautiful mid-June Saturday that she wanted to spend reading a book or endlessly scrolling through Tumblr. She should have known that her plans would automatically go to shit as soon as Eren stepped through the door dressed as Peter Pan. 

Currently, she was leaning against a fence post, frequently adjusting the ridiculous Spartan armor that Eren had forced on her. Eren and Jean were standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool, screaming about who had the better costume. Armin managed to stay out of it, but Marco was dragged in as they claimed that only Prince Charming could judge. 

Calm gray eyes scanned the back yard for the blonde she was waiting for. Her palm rested comfortably on the hilt of her broad sword she got from the party store and she drummed her finders against it impatiently. Marco was a good friend and a good guy, but he was just one of those people that insisted on having a themed party. Disney was this year's theme and she had shown up as none other than Hercules. Eren and Armin had pointed out how fitting it would be, and when she had started to refuse, Eren pulled out the full costume already in order. There was no escape, only Disney. 

She was pulled from her regretful thoughts by two large splashes followed shortly after by angry screaming and more splashing. When she turned automatically to look where Eren and Jean had been arguing, she saw their places now occupied by Reiner, who was nearly crying from laughing so hard, and Bertholdt who was apologizing hurriedly to a second hand soaked Marco. Her dark eyes finally landed on the small blonde between the two. The smallest hint of amusement flickered on her face as she regarded the two boys in the pool struggling to drown each other. Blue-gray eyes lifted to meet the dark ones across the yard. Mikasa felt her heart thump heavily in her chest as the blonde made her way to her. 

"So, what? Are you a gladiator or something?" Annie's voice was smooth, tinted with dry humor. 

"Hercules. Thank Eren for turning Armin against me on that one," Mikasa allowed herself a small smile as she studied Annie's costume. It was a dress just barely bluer than Annie's eyes. It ended just past her ankles with a slit up to her mid thigh. Her sleeves were an even lighter blue, see through material. The front was low cut and faded from the sleeve material to the rest of her dress just before her cleavage began. The whole outfit complimented Annie's figure and made the blue in her eyes show, "What are you? A princess?"

"Well, Bert and Reiner are really into this one Disney movie. Frozen, I think. They made me dress up as Elsa. So, I'm a snow  _queen_ , thank you very much," she gestured back to the boys by the pool, "Bert decided to be Kristoff and Reiner is Sven."

"Suddenly the antlers make sense," Her voice was tinted with humor.

She and Annie exchanged small smiles just before Ymir decided to barge into their conversation with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"'Sup, Mikasa," She glanced at Annie, her smile turning slightly more menacing, "Whatcha doin' with shorty big nose over here?"

Krista smashed her head into Ymir's stomach making the taller girl crumple with a grunt. "Sorry, guys," She offered them an apologetic smile and shot a glare at Ymir, who slowly managed to pull herself back up. The brunette scratched the back of her neck and mumbled an apology at the threat in Krista's eyes. 

"Krista, keep your troll on a leash," Mikasa could practically feel the frostbite that came with Annie's words. 

"Shut up, ice bitch," The tall brunette snarled.

"Ice _Queen_ ," Mikasa corrected automatically. Three pairs of eyes landed on her with some measure of surprise. Mikasa cleared her throat, and tugged at the edge of her scarf embarrassed, "Annie just explained to me what her costume is."

Krista's eyes lit up when she gasped excitedly, "OH! You're supposed to be Elsa from Frozen, right? Ymir LOVES that movie!"

Mikasa thought Ymir might actually catch fire with the way her face turned so red.

"Is that right?" Annie's lips curled into a smirk as she watched Ymir struggle to find words of denial.

Mikasa felt her face heat up right along with Ymir's.

_I want to kiss her._

The way her lips were curved at this very moment in time made her heart pound. It reminded her of an excited dog wanting to greet its master. 

_I really want to kiss her._

She could hear the conversation continuing without her, though she wasn't really paying attention enough to mind. Her eyes were glued to Annie. It felt like she was going to burst into flames when blue eyes that she wouldn't mind drowning in met her own. She watched in fascination as pink lips formed her name, before realizing that she was actually being mentioned somehow.

"-said she was Hercules or something," Annie kept her gaze on Mikasa. Her expression was neutral, but her eyes questioned. 

"Psh, honestly I'm surprised you weren't Mulan or some shit," Ymir snorted and grinned at her knowingly upon noticing her lost look.

"Wow, you racist fuck. What are you two?" She gestured at the couple.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Krista smiled excitedly and gestured at herself and Ymir respectively.

"I'm the Beast," Ymir crossed her arms and scowled, giving a beastly impression.

"Well, you're hairy enough," Annie muttered and rolled her eyes, ignoring the brunette's glare.

"Would you rather have worn the dress?" The tiny blonde smiled at the thought.

"Oh good lord no. I mean I would rock it, but no."

Mikasa snorted and shrugged with a teasing look, "I don't know. Maybe Krista's really the beast here."

"I don't know about right now, but in bed," She grinned cheekily, "She most certainly is."

Ymir bolted away, laughing as Krista squeaked embarrassed and chased after her, yelling threats no one would have ever imagined her even thinking.

"What were you thinking about?" Annie's soft voice broke the comfortable silence they had been holding after the two girls left. 

"When?" Mikasa played dumb, but she was mentally sweating bullets.

"You kind of zoned out while we were all talking," She paused for a moment as if weighing something, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, really," She played with the edge of her scarf, and smiled slightly.

"Wow, should I call an ambulance or do you think your brain can take the shock?"

"Shut up, you disproportionate midget."

"Whatever. What great mystery of the world were you pondering in that hollow head of yours?"

Mikasa prided herself on being good with pressure. She could appreciate her own ability to keep a cool head and make rational decisions when others couldn't. Today she could shove that appreciation up her ass and kiss it farewell. She fucked the fuck up. 

"You," She blurted. The word flew from her lips before she even knew what she was going to say. They sat in a thick silence. Mikasa wasn't sure who was more stunned, her or Annie. 

"Me," Annie's voice held confusion now.

"I suppose that is what I said."

Annie tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and regarded Mikasa quietly. After a few moments of what seemed like several eternities, the blonde addressed her.

"Can we go to your house now?"

"My house?"

"I want to figure out what the fuck is going on without worrying about one of these idiots interrupting."

Mikasa nodded numbly and stood to tell Armin she was going home. He gave her a knowing look and told her that he would tell Eren when he asked. The dark haired girl nodded gratefully and left the backyard with Annie.

They walked in silence. Mikasa silently worried over every possible thing that could go wrong. She had images of Annie no longer wanting to talk to her or possibly cutting her out of her life completely. 

_That shouldn't even bother me._

_Well, you're friends now aren't you?_

_Yeah, I guess we are. We hang out and do friend like things._

_Like what?_

_Like talk and watch movies and stuff._

_Do you kiss all your friends?_

_..._

_Exactly, she matters to you. You like her. And I'm 99% sure she likes you. Settle this run around shit._

It had taken her the entire walk home to finally come to her decision. Even she needed a stern talking to from herself sometimes. 

She unlocked the door, and allowed Annie to step in before coming in after her. The blonde sat on the couch and watched as Mikasa pulled off her gladiator armor and settled next to her. 

"What would you call our relationship, Mikasa?" Straightforward as always.

"I think...you're my friend," There wasn't enough air in the world.

"I know I'm your friend," Annie watched her with a special carefulness, "Is that all?"

Mikasa nodded silently. Light blue eyes that once held apathy hardened slightly, as if encasing the owner in stone.

"But, I want more than that."

Surprise flickered over the barrier she had quickly built. "What do you want?"

Mikasa swallowed hard and stared into Annie's stormy eyes with her own intense charcoal, "I want you to be my girlfriend or whatever." 

Annie stared at her silently for an instant, "Well, I want to be your girlfriend or whatever."

"So, be my girlfriend or whatever," Mikasa felt her heart pounding in her chest upon noticing that the two of them had moved closer throughout the conversation. 

She could feel Annie's breath on her lips. Her eyes darkened with a new emotion the taller girl hadn't seen in her before, "Maybe I will."

Neither knew how it happened, but Mikasa's lips were suddenly pressed against Annie's. A quiet sigh escaped the blonde as she kissed her back, lips gently brushing together. It was slow work, embers catching on tinder. Mikasa allowed herself to softly catch Annie's lower lip between her teeth, grazing the sensitive flesh carefully. She felt smooth hands tangle in her hair as she slid her hands to the curve of the shorter girl's waist. She slid her tongue against the blonde's and dragged it along her lip before nipping it sharply. Annie's gasp of pleasure added to the heat in her abdomen. 

Mikasa struggled internally and managed to end the kiss before it escalated further. Their breathing was heavier than before and their hearts raced. They stared at each other with an unfamiliar hunger.

Annie's lips quirked in a small smirk, "Congratulations. You just got yourself a girlfriend."

Mikasa smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we observe the idiots when they were in middle school. Bullies, lockers, and hormones demand chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to say that I didn't mean to be away for so long. A lot of shit keeps happening so I've been dealing with the Alpha and Omega of all Writer's blocks. When shit happens I bottle up all sorts of feelings or whatever, so I become emotionally constipated. Writer's block is the outcome. I'm so sorry.  
> Second, this is a filler chapter. There will be one more main chapter and then an epilogue because I'm a sucker for those. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things so bear with me as I struggle to make a comeback.   
> Lastly (is that a word?), thank you all for your support. Your comments are my pride and joy. Without you I would lack the confidence to continue.

_**8th grade** _

* * *

A grunt passed Annie's lips as she was slammed into the wall of the locker room. A girl with dirty blonde hair and cat-like eyes sneered at her as her knuckles dug into the smaller girl's sternum. 

"What are you? Stupid? I asked you a question," Hitch's nails-on-chalkboard voice scraped at her ear drums with each syllable. 

Icy blue eyes stared dully ahead. It was a daily routine almost. Annie would be stuck in the locker room with Hitch after gym for reasons that eluded her. When everyone had left except for Hitch and her cronies, (two brutes of girls who looked like they should be praying for a god damn puberty miracle), Annie would find herself in the same position. The ashy haired girl would mock her nose and her chest and her lack of curves and anything else she could think of. Annie would stay silent and get dressed to leave. Hitch would get angry and deliver body shots and smack her against the wall until she got bored. Hitch would leave, Annie shortly after, and that was that. 

Hitch slowly grinned. Annie barely stopped herself from shivering with anxiety. That cheshire cat smile basically dripped with malicious intent. "Gilda. Rachel. Would you be so kind as to open that door for me?" She cooed obnoxiously at her pawns. 

Stupid grins split their faces as they managed (barely) to understand her intent. One of them yanked open the locker and bowed while the other grabbed Annie's arm in a vice-like grip. Hitch took her other arm and, with some help from that creature on the other side, dragged Annie toward the waiting locker.

Her mind went numb in her panic and she struggled against them. This had never been part of the routine. Being in anywhere smaller than a bathroom triggered her claustrophobia and she couldn't breathe. Hitch laughed cruelly and shoved Annie into the cramped space. As soon as they let her go she lunged after them in a last desperate attempt for survival. The door smacked her in the face as it was forcefully slammed shut. Hitch dragged her nails over the small slots at the top and cackled once more before finally taking her exit. 

She was alone. 

Annie's breath came in short, tight gasps. She could feel the metal death box shrinking with each second. It felt as if her heart were claustrophobic as well, trying to pound a hole through her chest to freedom. The blonde curled in on herself as tightly as she could, hoping to allow herself just a little more time before she was crushed. Strangled noises escaped her as she fought to breathe. Blood pounded in her ears and it felt like she wasn't breathing at all anymore. Black spots filled her vision as she gasped for air she logically knew was there, but couldn't find. 

A loud click filled her ears. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her onto a cold, hard surface. Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying on the floor of the locker room. Her breath was still coming hard and fast, but at least the could breathe. She panted and coughed, slowly willing herself to breathe slower. 

Finally, she managed to sit up and look around for her savior. Winter eyes widened as she noticed the Asian girl kneeling next to her. Her black hair hung past her shoulders, a stray lock falling into her face. A red scarf curled around her neck, stopping just above her chin. She kept her face blank of emotion, but relief softened her dark grey eyes.

Of all the people Annie thought might rescue her, Mikasa was not one. 

They fought constantly, both physically and verbally. Everything that ever happened between them was some sort of contest. She was furious when Mikasa began developing before her. She was almost insulted that nature had over looked her for the time being. She remembered when she punched the dark haired girl in the face in first grade. It was over a stuffed bear that Annie hadn't quite outgrown. Mikasa had had the audacity to say something about her being a baby while a too-big scarf basically suffocated her small form. Their troubles began there and ended no where in the near future. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Annie growled the words like an accusation. 

A single dark brow raised, "You were stuck in a locker."

"Did you just jerk me out just to show off your knowledge of the obvious?"

"I saw Hitch and the other girls leave," Mikasa hesitated for a moment, "When you didn't come out for five minutes I decided to see if they'd somehow managed to miraculously kill you." 

The words held no bite, and Annie knew it. The general jackass-ery of her words was simply part of how they interacted, regardless of mood.

"No, I'm fine," She looked away, suddenly fascinated in a certain floor tile. Heat crawled to her cheeks and she studied what might be hair or maybe just a crack with such intensity that for a moment she wondered if her eyes were going to fall out. 

"Aren't you going to ask why I was waiting?" 

"No, I assumed you would make some sort of crack at my nose then call it a day." 

Mikasa was silent for a moment, staring at her expressionlessly. She released what was probably a disappointed sigh and stood, extending her hand to the small blonde girl. "I suppose I need to get more creative." 

Reluctantly, Annie took it and allowed herself to be hoisted up. Her legs were still weak from her panic attack. "I would say yes. You're dull enough already. Don't let your one redeeming quality go to waste."

She snorted softly and rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Whatever, lunch is almost over. Go to class before I decide to smash you shorter than you already are."

Annie was about to snap back in retort, but remembered what had just happened. She instead silently left the torture room just in time to make it to her class. 

* * *

_**9th** _ **_Grade_**

 

* * *

 

They didn't interact directly for a year until Annie caught two senior boys stalking after Mikasa in the halls of their new high school, hooting lewdly. The dark haired girl ignored them without so much as blinking in their direction. When one of them grabbed her arm, she didn't even have time to react before a small fist cracked into his jaw. 

As the two ran off shouting insults, Mikasa stared, mildly stunned at the owner of the fist. 

Annie stood before her with a look of cold indifference. It took a moment for Mikasa to realize that it was actually her. 

"Even," The blonde muttered and wandered back to where she had apparently come from. Two large young men gawked at the spectacle with understandable amazement. 

Mikasa recovered instantly and scoffed. There was no way in Hell she'd let her win that easy. "Are you kidding? I easily saved your ass at least three times better." 

Challenging fire lit in Annie's eyes, "Are you serious? All you did was open a locker. I just clocked that fucker."

She bit back a smile and shrugged nonchalantly. "That isn't the way I remember it."

Bertholdt and Reiner trailed behind, sweating together as the two girls in front argued their way to the cafeteria. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, a silent appreciation was formed.


End file.
